iJust realised
by bethbky
Summary: Summary: Freddie realises he might love the person he claims to hate. But will he make his move? Or is he too afraid? I promise you its alot better that the summary... Disclaimer:I Don't Own iCarly.
1. 1 iLove Her Laugh

**Be easy on me, this is my very first FanFic. (That I have let people see.)**

**  
_Summary:_ Seddie! Freddie realises that he loves the person he claims to hate in the space of one day. But will he make his move?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iJust Realised.

"Sam!!!" I cried, while power walking through the halls. I stopped close to the wood shop lab lockers holding up my gym shorts and shirt, which were covered entirely with spray cheese. I waited by her locker as she was putting her books in; she slowly closed her locker and turned to me with her signature smirk painted on her smooth face.

"What, Fredward?" She asked, I held up the cheese covered clothes.

"This! Sam, why in the hell would you cover my clothes in spray cheese?!" She put on her poker face,

"How do you know it was me? It could have been _anybody_, even Gibby." She pointed over to Gibby, who turned suddenly at someone calling his name; Gibby wasn't as chubby as he used to be in middle school as soon as they started High School he lost a lot of weight, he still danced with his shirt off...but to girls it wasn't as disturbing as it used to be.

"What?" Gibby called from over the halls.

"Shut up, Gibby. This isn't about you!" Sam scowled, Gibby walked away confused.

"I _know_ it was you, Sam." I said through clenched teeth. Sam smirked again.

"Prove it." She whispered. I held the clothes closer to her face.

"You're the only one in school to carry a can of spray cheese around, you're the only person who likes to prank me like this and the clothes smell a little bit like ham!" I cried, Sam took a whiff of the shirt and laughed; she wiped her finger along the shirt, taking some cheese with it and put it in her mouth.

"Looks like I've been caught, good cheese though." She noted as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder. Before I could ask 'Why' she sprayed cheese on my gym kit, the bell rang. Sam slapped me on the head and started to walk to class,

"Come on Freddork, I know _you_ don't want to be late." I followed not wanting to argue today, we got into maths before the teacher, so everyone there was out of their seats talking to friends across the room. I scanned the class and saw Carly waving to me and Sam. I took my usual seat in front of Carly and Sam slumped into her seat next to Carly. I heard Carly sniffing and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, she held her finger up to me to keep silent, she sniffed the air again.

"I smell cheese," She leaned over to Sam and sniffed her hoodie,

"It's not me this time." Sam noted, holding up both her hands in defence "I used real soap, not the stuff Spencer made." She leaned over to me next and sniffed my Gym bag,

"It's your bag, Freddie. It stinks of cheese! What happened to—?" She trailed off and turned to Sam with a serious, annoyed look on her face. "Sam! Why does Freddie's bag smell like spray cheese?" Sam smiled innocently.

"I didn't do anything." She started, before whispering, "I personally think it was Gibby." Gibby turned to Sam at the sound of his voice being called again.

"What?" He asked Sam.

"Gibby, shut up! This isn't about you!" She scowled.

"But you called my—!" He started, before Sam cut him off.

"Gibby!" She warned, holding up the can of cheese, he quickly turned away as if nothing happened. Carly took the cheese away from Sam and threw it over the room into the trash next the entrance; I was extremely surprised by the throw.

"So you did do it!" I shouted at her pointing my finger in her face, she shoved my hand away and pointed in my face instead,

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such an easy target." She teased me, she smiled at me slyly, that got me mad she was trying to get me to fight with her. It's like a drug to her.

"I'm not fighting with you Sam." That's right, Freddie, cut her off from the source. I patted myself on the back...mentally of course.

"Yes, you are." She said bluntly, she was trying to draw me in.

"No, I'm really not." I said equally as bluntly. She smirked lightly,

"Yes, you are." She said in the same tone.

"No, Sam, I'm not!" My voice was cracking throughout. She seemed to get a thrill out of that.

"It kinda looks like you are." She said in a slightly cynical tone.

"Stop it, Sam!" I cried.

"Both of you stop this right now or I swear to god I will turn the classroom around!" Carly shouted over the top of us causing me to jump and all the class to turn in her direction. Carly got embarrassed and gently put her head on the table and groaned. Sam tried to stifle a laugh but it came bursting out, she started to giggle uncontrollably, yeah you heard me, she was actually _giggling_. I was shocked but captivated by it; it was almost sweet and childlike, it made me feel warm, like she wasn't the kind of girl who pulls pranks or physically harms innocent people...including me. Carly looked up and raised an eyebrow, she looked at Sam then me and the most confused look crossed her features.

"S-Sam, you're giggling. I have never heard you giggle like that, for all the time we have been best friends." Sam lifted her head still giggling with faint tears in her cerulean eyes; my heart skipped a beat as I watched her laugh like that. She stopped her hysterics and tried to speak but was to out of breath to say a word; she took deep breaths and calmed herself down before speaking.

"Sorry about that. It's just Freddie; he got so mad it was so fun to see him like that. And then you, Carly, you just shouted out that! It was so random..." She trailed off wiping the tears from her eyes. She did a few more little laughs. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. That never happens to me."

"It' OK, Sam that was so sweet. You even snorted. _Very_ cute." Carly laughed and hugged Sam.

"Yeah, cute..." I breathed not realising what I was saying. I think I must have been blushing hundreds of different shades of red as I felt my cheeks burning. Sam looked at me confused, as did Carly.

"What was that you said, Fredweird?" Sam asked with a scowl plastered on her face, I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter under the pressure, I don't know why I said it, I can't believe I even said it, I mean she is cute..._beautiful_ even. Shut up Freddie! She's Sam, the girl who torments you both physically and verbally. She _was_ my first kiss, and she _is _a good kisser, like we _both_ said it was nice...Oh, she's still waiting for an answer. I open my mouth to say something anything, the teacher comes in at that very moment. Fate! Sam and Carly straighten up for class and I turn awkwardly toward the teacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the first Chapter, ENJOY!!!! Or else... I will find someone to eat your face and arms...Yeah, you heard me.**


	2. 2 iCan't Believe She's Reading

I'm so confused. I'm probably just bored and making things up, I mean I can't like Sam, Urgh! I listen in on Carly and Sam's conversation, because I'm bored.

"Prom is really close." Carly tells Sam, I forgot about prom, Carly talks about it non-stop.

"Great, fantastic, hooray, oh the joy." Sam fakes excitement; I can practically feel the sarcasm pouring off of her in tidal waves. I hear Carly giggle lightly, it's not the same as Sam's angel-like laugh. Shut up Freddie!

"Oh, come on, Sam. It'll be great, we can dress up and everything. You are coming, even if I have to drag you by the hair!" Carly warns her. Sam groans and I hear something slam onto the desk behind me, I assume its Sam slamming her head onto the desk, since when she speaks it's slightly muffled.

"I'll go but I'm not gonna have fun." I hear Carly give her You-say-that-now-but-I-will-change-your-mind laugh,

"I'll get us both great dates." Carly tells her hoping to cheer her up.

"I don't want a date; I don't really like anybody, when I decide I like someone I will ask him." Sam tells Carly, sounding bored. Carly must have agreed with Sam, because the conversation ended there. When all the morning lessons passed lunch came, I sat in front of Carly and next to Germy. I got out my lunch and I noticed that no hand came to grab it all,

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Carly looked up from her lunch.

"She went to the library, I don't know why." Weird, Sam never missed lunch; if she did she would just steal food from people's backpacks, including mine. I grabbed the first thing from my lunch I saw, and started on my way to the library.

"Where you going, Freddie?" Carly called after me. I turned and told her,

"Just going to give Sam something to eat, she's probably dying of hunger." Carly nodded.

"She'll like that."

When I got to the library I looked around the computer area, thinking she was probably playing games or something. But she was nowhere to be seen, I called her name, but I just got 'Shh'ed' by the old school librarian. That's when I spotted her; I couldn't miss her, with her unique style in clothes. How could I not? I could pick her out in a sea of people! She was sat in the far corner, her hair was covering most of her face and she had her hood up, no one would have seen her unless they were really looking. What was she doing? I can't see she has her knees pulled up, it looks like she's crying or sleeping, and I walk closer I tap her on the head gently, she quickly looked up stunned she looks down then back up at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, she looks scared, like she doesn't want anybody to know. She gives in and drops her knees and on her lap is a book. I stare at the book like it's a bomb about to blow. "Y-you were reading?" She nods like she's just pleaded guilty to a serious crime.

"Yeah, don't you dare tell anyone!" She hisses and I nod. I sit next to her and look at the book; I pick it up to read the blurb. 'Stephen King' it's a pretty good book. I still can't believe she was reading.

"So...reading." Is all I manage to get out, I'm still pretty shocked. She pushes me lightly, shoulder to shoulder,

"Shut up," She groans. "It's because of you." I look up surprised.

"What did I do?" She looks at me and smiles lightly, not her usual smirk.

"Remember in middle school, when you bet I couldn't read that book?" I nodded. "Well it got me into reading; I read every crappy book at my house, and Carly's, so I thought I should try here, I heard they had a large selection of books."

"It is a library." I note. She laughs a sarcastic laugh and turns back to me.

"Why are you here anyway, Freddork?" She asks trying to change the subject. I passed her the apple that I must have grabbed from my lunch. She looked it up and down. She glared back at me.

"An apple? No ham or meat of any kind?" She whispered with an angry tone edging her voice.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't look at what I picked up." She bit into it anyway. "You're not supposed to eat in here--." She shot me a look that said Do-you-even-know-me? "Good point."

"You're alright, Benson." She told me once she finished the apple. I got up to leave, even though I didn't want to. But Sam held my sleeve; I raised my eyebrow in question. She had a strange look on her face like she was going to ask me something embarrassing...Oh god! I sat back down.

"Freddie...will you—um—go to...?" She hesitated. I panicked and quickly answered what I thought she was gonna ask.

"Yes! I will!" She smiled her all teeth baring smile and pushed the book into my hands, I looked up confused.

"What you giving me this for?" the smile fell from her face. And another perplexed expression crossed her features.

"You said you would check this book in for me. Because I can't without people finding out I like books. Why, what did you think I was gonna ask?" I panicked again.

"Oh! Sure, that's what I thought you said, I'm just tired." She nodded in response.

"You're such a dork, Fredward." I laughed nervously and walked towards the book checkout thinking 'Oh god! I think I have a crush on Sam!'


	3. 3 iThink It's More Than a Crush

Next Chapter! Like all......8 of you asked. And again, thank you so much for your fantastic reviews, you have all fluffed my Ego!  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school day went a blur, I started to notice the good things about Sam, like how she has a cute laugh and she can be sweet, she's funny too when she wants to be, I notice even though she is a tomboy she looks very pretty, when the light hits her face in the right way she almost looks like an angel...I kept telling myself to _shut_ up, but I just couldn't. At the end of the day, my last lesson was English with, Sam. I sat next to her, but I didn't talk to her much, she kept falling asleep and I would nudge her when a teacher was looking, when she was awake she just copied my work and talked to Carly two seats down from us. I tried not to think about or talk to her on the bus home; I listened in on her conversation with Carly again. Something about Sam finding a wrecked up motorbike, and trying to fix it up. I knew she was good at fixing up cars and stuff; she made good money fixing up broken down cars of mine and Carly's friends. When the bus pulled up at the Bushwell Plaza I jumped off first and told Carly I would meet up soon and that I had to do some stuff at home. I went straight to my room and laid on my bed, I put my arm across my forehead to think.

"I _don't_ like her, she's Sam! The evil girl who loves meat and cheese and torments me every chance she gets." I tell myself the bad things about her for about an hour, when my Mother peeps in through the gap in my door.

"Carly's here, Fredward. Do you want me to tell her you're sleeping?" I sit up and scratch my head.

"No, tell her I'll be there in a second." My mother nods and slowly leaves. When I turned 16 and started to grow leg hair, my Mom realised I was growing up and started to treat me different, she isn't as possessive. She lets me stay out longer and knows I don't believe in Santa any more so she leaves me alone more. I still get tick baths though, now she thinks they hide in my leg hair... I got up and walked out of the room and into the hall where Carly was waiting; she looked at me sympathetically,

"Are you Ok, Freddie? You look strained." I nodded,

"Fine, I'm just thinking." She didn't ask what about, I was glad she didn't, she was one of the last people I wanted to find out about this. We headed into her apartment, Spencer was in the kitchen making a sculpture out of all kinds of meat, and it looked like a girl and guy shaking hands. Sam was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich, who would have thought... I walked around the couch to Spencer and looked at the 'sculpture'.

"So, what's this called?" I asked prodding the squishy material. He looked up,

"It's called, '_Nice to Meat You'_!" He told me, sounding way too happy; I smiled and nodded in approval.

"That's good, it looks great!" I was about to turn and go upstairs to talk about iCarly ideas. But Sam was right behind me, she stood there face to face with me—even though I was a little taller—I looked her in the eyes and felt my cheeks burn up, she raised an eyebrow and reached her arm out to me, I panicked again and closed my eyes, I waited and what seemed like ages I felt her smack me around the head, my eyes shot open.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" I cried, she smirked and stood on her toes and whispered,

"You're in the way, _Genius_." I blushed lightly and moved out of the way,

"Sorry." She turned back to me after getting a soda from the fridge. She walked towards me and stopped in front of me again.

"What's your problem? You're acting really weird today, _more than usual_." She asked, I didn't know what to say. I mean what was I going to tell her? Oh, nothing I just think I might like you? I'm such an idiot! Carly came down the stairs and called us up to the Studio, I was more than happy to oblige. I could feel her walking behind me, she quickly walked in front of me, shoving me out of the way.

"Hurry up, Dorkward." I just watched her walk to the elevator, I decided to take the stairs--going into a small space with Sam wouldn't help me get over this annoying feeling. We got there at the same time and she sat on the beanbag chair at the other end of the studio, next to Carly. I sat on the beanbag chair in front of them both. Carly grinned at us both, I raised an eyebrow then realized '_Crap! Does she know!?_'

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked my voice cracking a little through the middle, She grinned wider. '_Crap! Crap, crap!'_

"I have a great idea for iCarly!" She beamed. I started to breathe again. _'Oh thank god!'_ I smiled back at her,

"Great! What is it?" I asked, pleased she didn't know. She sat on the edge of the chair, like she was going to ask us to go on a mighty adventure. I looked at Sam and she shrugged.

"We should do a fashion show, like with people from school and stuff, for Prom!" She grinned even more. Sam rolled her eyes and fell back into her seat. I heard her make a gagging noise, a noise she made whenever she heard the word '_Prom_'. Carly narrowed her eyes at Sam and nudged her arm.

"It's a good idea." I told Carly. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, you would agree with Carly, _the love of your life_." She scoffed. Carly rolled her eyes and sat back into her chair. I looked Sam in the eyes and told her,

"I don't like Carly like that any more..." Her eyes widened then returned to their usual scowl.

"Since when?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. I shrugged,

"A while. Since we came into High School, I realized it couldn't work and that we were better being just friends." I was surprised that the entire sentence was true, I really didn't '_love_' Carly, I thought of her as a sister. Sam and Carly smiled at me.

"I'm glad." Carly told me. I smiled back and stuck my tongue out at Sam. Last thing I know I was on the floor with a sandwich in my face. I looked up to glare at Sam, who was eating another part of the sandwich.

"Where did you get that?" She just smirked at me, and stuffed the rest in her mouth.

"I always keep a secret stash, somewhere in this room." She said bluntly. Carly stared at her wide eyed.

"So _that's_ where that smell comes from!" She hissed at Sam, Sam nodded and swallowed the mouthful. Carly shook her head. I got back on the chair and glared at her as she smirked at me. The auditions finished and I got ready to leave.

"Are you staying here again, Sam?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and slumped onto Carly's couch, Carly pushed Sam's legs off the couch and sat down Sam lifted her legs and rested them on Carly's.

"_Obviously_." She yawned, Carly yawned too and bent over to find the remote, when she was out of sight, Sam put her thumb and little finger to her ear in a '_call me'_ signal. I nodded, this was the night we did our _"Wake up Spencer!"_ Segment.

"Go on, Freddie-poo. Wouldn't want to be late for your tick bath." She smiled at me as I scowled at her. As soon as I left the room I went into my room to get ready for "_Wake up Spencer!"_ I tried to sleep so I wouldn't be too tired for it, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sam, how is it possible that in the space of 1 day I can realise I love someone. Love? Did I just say I love her!? Oh no, this isn't good, I _do_ love her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'll upload more soon.  
The funny thing is, this was originally a OneShot, but I couldn't stop typing!


	4. 4 iThink I Almost

**Personally, this is one of my favourite Chapters... So far anyway.**

**I really appreciate all of your reviews. I love you all!**

**Can you just answer this question? Is it really good, or cheesy? Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is _great, fantastic, and absolutely brilliant_!" I hissed to myself sarcastically. "I think I _do_ love her! Now what? She doesn't like me, that's just too obvious..." I trailed off remembering I have to call her.

I looked at my clock, 2:56 am. _Dammit!_ I need to call her now. I picked up my phone and dialled in her number and waited for her to answer...no one answered, I better get over there. I tiptoed across the living room and across the hall, I thought about knocking but decided I might as well just walk in. I called her name quietly but no answer, I looked around the room and saw her hugged up in a ball on the couch, I walked over and sat in front of her, she looked so peaceful and vulnerable, my heart melted at her smooth beautiful face. She started to mumble something about ham. She had hair on her face so I gently swept it away, my skin tingled at the touch, she suddenly shot awake and jumped up,

"I _wasn't_ asleep!" I started laughing lightly, trying to hide the obvious blush on my face. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and glared at me. I was surprised at what I saw; she was wearing a pink strappy vest and short plaid shorts, _very_ short. I looked her up and down, she looked so perfect... She waved her hand in front of my face and my eyes focused back on her. She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Carly only had this pair of pyjamas for me." She frowned. I stared like a moron.

"They're nice..." she punched me in the stomach, and I fell to the floor, she laughed at me and held her hand out to me,

"Come on, Fredloser. Let's get this show on the road." I took her hand and thanked god the room was dark. I picked my camera up and switched it on, _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."_

When it had finished, Sam made her way to the kitchen to get a soda, I sat down on the couch. She walked over and sat next to me, I suppressed the urge to look at her, with fail.

"_What_ are you looking at?" She hissed, I pulled my eyes away from her for a second and looked in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"You look... like a girly girl." I teased, she suddenly looked very angry.

"Take that back, Fredward!" I laughed teasingly. I shook my head,

"Nope! I wouldn't even guess you were tough, I bet you can't even fight me in that." I looked her up and down, that's when I realized I just bet Sam. **Big** mistake! She came lunging at me, all I remember is seeing a flash of blonde and pink. When I opened my eyes a second later she was staring down at me, she had my wrists locked while she held me down, she was on top of me and I tried not to blush. I looked up at her blue eyes staring at me and my breathing became heavy. She leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Pinned you. Never bet something you _know_ you can't win." I blushed at the tickle of her breath in my ear, she pulled away not breaking eye contact and kept her hands on my wrists. I looked deep in her eyes and found I couldn't help but notice how stunning she was. She smirked down at me again, that did it I couldn't take it any more. I turned sharply and she fell, I jumped on her and pinned her down, keeping her hands above her head. She smiled at me and looked into my eyes,

"Impressive." She noted, I stared down at her, I don't know what my expression was, but whatever it was it made her smirk fall from her perfect face. Her breathing became heavy like mine,

"_Freddie..."_ She breathed. That drove me crazy, she looked up at me. She had an expression on her face I couldn't explain, it wasn't frightened it was the complete opposite of that, it was like she was _waiting_ for something, she didn't try to move.

I closed my eyes and started to lean down, a clatter came from behind us, I jumped off her and stared at where the noise came from, Spencer came from his bed and walked by us into the kitchen got a glass of water and strolled back by us to his room. Me and Sam stayed still until we heard the light go off. I turned slowly towards her and noticed she hadn't moved she was still on the floor with her hands in the same place I'd been holding them before. Her breathing was still heavy but not like before, I opened my mouth to talk but couldn't think of what to say.

"I-I'm pretty tired...I should—umm—get to bed, I think..." She stuttered as she started to move slightly, I nodded slowly and stood up to leave. _"Bye, F-Freddie..."_ She whispered.

"Yeah...See you at school..." I went straight to my room, I lay across my bed and thought of Sam's face before I tried to kiss her. I'd never seen anything more fantastic and perfect in my life. It looked like she knew what I was going to do, but she didn't attempt to move... Maybe I was thinking about it too much, if I kissed her she would probably maim me afterwards. _Or would she?_ I just thought of her to get myself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am such a tease! I'm sorry.

Tell me if you liked this Chapter!

Thank you! Bye!


	5. 5 iDon't Think She Knew

**This is just a filler Chapter, sorry.  
I had time today so I have written two Chapters! I am proud.**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke feeling rested but a little fuzzy, I tried to put together the events of last night, and I was starting to realise why I was feeling like _this_. I got in the shower and started piecing my broken memories, I started to blush when I remembered Sam in those pyjamas and when I pinned her down and her perfect face when I tried to...**Damn!** I tried to kiss Sam! What if she knew what I was trying to do? What if she's mad? What if she tells Carly? What if she tells everyone on 'iCarly' like she did when she found out I never had my first kiss? My mind trailed off to that time in middle school when she felt guilty and we kissed 'Just to get it over with' Her lips were so soft, I remember it like it were yesterday, I wish I could go back and deepen that kiss, just to feel her lips against mine but have it last longer. A lot longer. But she would snap my neck as soon as I was close to her face. I focused back at what was going to happen at school. Will Sam try to avoid me after what I tried to do? Will she kick my ass? Will she hate me...?

"She already does." I chuckled darkly. And let my head fall against the shower wall. _Ow..._

I got ready and ran to school I got there too early, no one else was there. I paced the halls by my locker thinking of what to say.

_Sam, I'm sorry, but I was stupid and idiotic._

_Sam, it wasn't me, it was my evil twin brother, Pablo, and he's quite the man-whore._

_Sam, I was drunk I swear!_ Oh, good one.

I'm such an idiot, an idiot with no self control! Sam and Carly walked in at that very moment, I started hyperventilating, she was getting closer and closer, she didn't seem to notice me at first, she was talking with Carly and laughing with her...That angelic laugh. She noticed me and I couldn't read her expression, it was smooth, like it usually is when she's at school. I looked away for a second.

"Hey, Freddie!" Carly smiled at me, I smiled weakly back. "You alright? You looked bummed out." I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I lied. She patted me on the back, I looked over to Sam and nodded.

"Sam." I greeted her with a small smile, she smirked back,

"Dork." Good, I don't think she realised what happened last night. The rest of the day was a blur again; I tried to concentrate more on school work than the girl I loved. I had English last period, so I am seated next to Sam. I tried my hardest not to look at her, but I just couldn't help myself. When I saw her she was looking out of the window with her head rested on her hand, she must have been thinking pretty hard because she had her lips pursed and her eyes weren't focused, they were glazed over. I tapped her on the shoulder, her eyes focused back and onto me.

"_What?"_ She hissed, I flinched back, she gave a sympathetic look then the cold expression returned.

"Sorry. Are you alright? You seem...dazed." I whispered, she shook her head and turned back to the window smirking lightly. The light from the window struck her at that very second, impulse took over next,

"What are you doing after school?" I asked shocked that I had just blurted that out; she turned to me with a bored expression,

"Me and Carly are going '_Prom_' shopping after iCarly." She made a gagging noise then smiled lightly at me,

"Prom is _tomorrow_. You haven't gotten a dress yet?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I have a dress." She made a face. "Carly wants accessories and junk. You got a tux?" She asked plainly, I nodded. I was glad we were still on good terms and not all awkward. She looked at me in the eyes with the same expression as last night, my heart started beating faster and faster, it felt like it might jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath then the bell rang. We all left for Carly's apartment, we rehearsed and then started the show.

"Hey, people of Earth!" Sam called out to the camera, I laughed and Carly continued.

"I'm Carly," she gestured to herself, "And this is Sam!" She gestured to Sam who pushed the button on the blue remote that filled the studio with loud cheering, she bowed to the camera. Carly laughed and turned back to the camera with Sam.

"As some of you know, our High school is throwing a Prom tomorrow--!" Carly was interrupted by loud _booing_ as Sam held the '_Boo_' button down on the remote. Carly glared at her while Sam smiled sheepishly. "_Anyway_, we decided to do the first ever iCarly fashion show! People from everywhere have sent us photos of their Prom dresses..."

The show was mostly people modelling dresses and some random dancing by Sam and Carly.

"Sorry folks, but we have to end the show a little early today. Sam and I are going shopping for some prom accessories!" Carly grinned happily into the camera as Sam rolled her eyes. The show ended and I packed up my stuff,

"See you tomorrow, Freddie!" Carly waved as I walked towards the elevator. I smiled and waved goodbye,

"Bye." Sam's voice came following I turned and blushed lightly.

"Bye, Sam." I bid before leaving. I ran out pretty fast and went home to get my stuff ready for tomorrow. I sat facing my laptop and checked my emails for a while, nothing but spam. Like always. I fell asleep and drifted into a vivid dream, more like memory. It was that day I was hiding on the fire escape after Sam embarrassed me on iCarly, and she came to apologise. We kissed to 'get it over with' but I remember feeling out of this world afterwards, I still felt the tingle on my lips after all this time. If only that could happen again, but not be over after a few seconds. And to have my tongue trace her smooth, soft, sweet lips... My alarm clock shattered my dream into millions of pieces. _Damn you alarm clock, damn you to hell!_ I ate breakfast with my mother as she talked about how proud she was of me growing up. And that she was going to take lots of pictures of me in my Tuxedo. I finished quickly and practically _ran_ to Carly's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, Sam... You are so very oblivious. _He was trying to ask you out!_  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. 6 iDon't Want Her To Cry

**I think I might like this Chapter. Might. But I don't think I kept them in Character. Sorry!**

Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got into Carly's apartment she was on her computer,

"What you doing?" She turned startled, and beamed at me.

"Looking at different styles for mine and Sam's hair for tonight." She giggled. I'd never seen her so happy.

"Where is Sam?" I looked around realizing she wasn't in the room, I looked in the kitchen to see Spencer's '_Nice to Meat You'_ Sculpture, but it had a big bite mark on the left ones arm so I assumed she had been here.

"She went to the fire escape." Carly told me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she in the fire escape?" I asked curious, she shrugged.

"Beats me. She's probably moping because I'm _making_ her go to Prom." She laughed, I laughed with her slightly.

"I'm going to go check on her. Have fun looking at hair!" I hollered, she waved without turning around,

"I will!" I ran to the fire escape and climbed through the window, she was sitting on a deck chair reading a book with her PearPod on full blast. I sneaked over and gently tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around quickly and jumped up,

"Idiot! You scared me half to death!!" she screamed, she couldn't hear herself with her earphone on full. I extended my hand out to her face and pulled the earplugs from her ears, my fingers skimmed her smooth warm skin and I concealed the urge to touch it even more. She blushed lightly.

"_Oh_, sorry." She laughed awkwardly. I smiled at her and stared into her cerulean eyes.

"Why are you all the way up here?" I asked, she seemed nervous to answer.

"Thinking." She said defensively. I raised an eyebrow.

"About?" I pushed. She shifted to one foot to another awkwardly. She looked away from me,

"About Prom..." She started, I gestured for her to continue. "And thinking about how Carly got asked out by many guys. And I got asked by no one."

"_Oh..."_ I managed to choke out. She stared at me with glistening eyes. Was she crying? "Sam, are you crying?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"No!" She spat, wiping her eyes. She sniffed a few times then tears began to stream down her soft face. I stepped forward and she took a step back. "Is there something _wrong_ with me? Am I really _that_ ugly?" She cried, I shook my head vigorously. "Why don't guys like _me_ like they love Carly? I'm nothing compared to her, but I wish at least one guy had asked me!"

I saw her legs buckle as she fell to the floor. I jumped over fast enough to catch her before she hit the hard ground, I landed with my legs sprawled out and Sam lying across them with her head on my chest, sobbing. A embraced her and put my hand on the back of her head to hold her while she cried. I took this opportunity,

"You _are_ beautiful, and you're as pretty as Carly, even more stunning. Guys didn't ask you out of fear of being turned down. Anyone who is too scared of being rejected by you is a huge Nub." None of this was a lie, and the last sentence was on my behalf.

I felt her sobs die down after a while until they were just mere sniffles, she stared up at me with shy eyes, and I had never seen her look so vulnerable in all my years of being best friends with her.

"Sorry, I haven't cried in so long I guess I needed to let it out." She laughed once, I nodded in agreement.

That's when I realized how close our faces were; she had the same expression that had driven me crazy in the last few days. I stroked a stray tear away from her beautiful face with my finger and kept my hand cupping her face, we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I leaned down slowly and heard someone calling us,

"Freddie, Sam! We _have_ to get ready!"

_Why does this keep happening!?_ Sam stood up swiftly and smoothed down her hoodie. She smiled lightly at me and held her hand out, I took it and she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear,

"Thank you..." She pulled away and stood still as Carly came running up to us with curlers and hairspray in her hands, she grinned at Sam who in turn stood back with her hands in the air,

"You expect me to talk?" Sam quoted James Bond; Carly raised an eyebrow in amusement,

"No, Miss. Puckett, I expect you to _stay still!_" Sam giggled running and dodging out of Carly's way skilfully. They both ran away giggling with Carly spraying hairspray randomly,

"We'll be at the hotel for prom at 6:30, Freddie!" Carly shouted back to me. I went up to my apartment, when I walked by Carly's I could hear faint screams and groans, probably Sam trying to run. I laughed and went into my room to change into my first Tuxedo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enjoy! Please!**


	7. 7 iCan't Breathe

**This is a short Chapter. Sorry.**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.

**Enjoy! Please!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I left my bedroom, my mother was already there with the camera. She flashed it multiple times.

"**Oh god!** I'm blind!" My mother kept taking pictures, blinding me further.

"Stand up straight, Fredward!" I stood up straight and posed for the photos. "Are Carly and Sam coming over to pick you up?" She asked.

"No, they want me to meet them there. Something about a surprise, I think." I told her. "I'm hitching a ride with Germy—I mean Jeremy." My mother shook her head.

"I don't like you hanging around that boy, Fredward. You could catch something." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I have been hanging around with that boy for a _lot_ of years, and I haven't even caught one sniffle from him." I laughed. She glared at me. My smile fell.

"Don't joke about things like that, Fredward Benson." She whispered.

"_Sorry._" I barely whispered. "I have to go meet, Jeremy outside." My mother nodded and opened the front door for me, I turned to say goodbye, and a flash blinded me again.

"Photo OP!" She grinned at me. I glowered at her.

"There have been like a hundred!" I shout. She hugs me and lets me go to the car awaiting downstairs. I heard Spencer telling the girls to smile as I walked by the door. The car journey only takes 20 minutes so we got there early. I waited outside the Hotel Frilton for about 10 minutes but went inside to get a hot dog from the buffet stand, I was halfway finished when my phone began to vibrate, I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked with a full mouth.

"Don't answer the phone with your mouth full!" Carly called down the other end. I quickly swallowed.

"Sorry! Are you here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be outside in a couple of minutes, so come meet us!" She called again.

I went outside again and waited and a long, white limousine pulled over.

I could hear my heart beating behind my ears.

I took the deepest breath...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh~ Cliffhanger~ Sorry!

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. 8 iWanna Dance With Her

**Sorry for the Cliffie!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.**

**I like this Chapter. Thanks for the reviews!! Love you ALL!**

**Enjoy, Please!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood up straight and saw Carly step out, she was wearing a simple black dress with a slit showing her leg and hugging some of her curves, her hair was pulled back into a neat tie. She looked really cute. She waved to me and looked behind her into the car. I heard her talking.

"Sam, get out of the car _now_!" She hissed.

"No, I thought I could do it but I can't. I look _stupid_!" I heard Sam from inside the car. Carly reached into the door and I saw her grab an arm. She pulled at the arm with force. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam!" Carly warned.

"Carly!" Sam warned in the exact same tone. "_I can't..._" Carly pulled Sam's arm harder and Sam came tumbling out of the limousine.

I dropped my half a hot dog when I saw her. She smoothed herself down, and looked around. She was wearing a white higher-than-knee-length dress with a corset bodice and a bottom that extended outwards, it had a red silk bow around the waist and she had on red elbow length gloves and red high heels that tied up to her knees. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair up in a loose bun with locks of golden curls falling on her shoulders and down to her slim waist.

I had never been so breathless in my life; it felt like someone had punched me in my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. She turned to look at me with wide blue eyes; I must have been gawking at her because she looked away from me self-consciously. I shut my mouth and walked towards them. Carly grinned at me and Sam wouldn't look at me.

"How do I look?" Carly asked spinning slightly. I nodded.

"Lovely." She grinned her Cheshire grin and turned to Sam; she held Sam's hand and twirled her around as Sam stood there awkwardly.

"And Sam?" she asked me with a wink. _Oh god, she knows!_ My eyes widened then returned to normal. _Words can't describe how she looks right now_.

"Stunning, fantastic, and beautiful..." I whispered, Sam heard me and turned around.

"Can we go inside? It's cold out here." She asked, her voice cracking a little. Carly giggled and we headed off inside. It was full of lights inside and each one in my eyes felt like it was pointed at Sam. Every guy there had noticed Sam, each one watching her and asking her to dance. She refused _every_ single one.

"Why aren't you dancing? I thought you wanted a date for prom. And you're turning down every guy that's asking you." A smirk appeared on Sam's face.

"Not _everyone_." That confused me, she hadn't moved once from this spot since we got here—except to get some food from the buffet—_and_ she took her shoes off whenever she did. Then I grasped what she was talking about. I extended my arm out,

"Sam, would you like to dance with _me_?" she looked away coyly is if she were thinking. "Don't be coy." I teased. She linked my arm and stood up gracefully. We stepped onto the dance floor; Carly came whirling past us with a guy that asked her to dance at the beginning of the prom.

"Oh, I see you're dancing _now_!" She teased Sam. Sam glared at her.

"Go dance with, Danny!" She smirked. Carly spun back towards her date,

"Don't worry, I will." She started to walk over to the DJ; she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and looked around all of his records. Sam leaned up towards me and whispered in my ear,

"What is she doing?" I shrugged.

"Probably requesting a song." I held my hand out. "Shall we?" She took my hand and that electric feeling I love _so_ much returned,

"We shall." She smiled.

We started to dance to the upbeat tune, when unexpectedly it turned into a slow dance, Snow Patrol—Signal fire.

Sam looked straight into my eyes and looked over to Carly stood next to us with Danny, her new date. I glared at her. _That's why she talked to the DJ!_ This was my chance...

I pulled Sam towards me and put my arm around her waist and my other hand on her hand; she held my hand tight and rested her free hand on my shoulder. She smirked and we swayed back and forth in time with beat, the beat picked up in the chorus and I spun her twice, it slowed down and we continued swaying. I looked over to Carly who had her head rested on her date's chest I smiled and Sam rested her head on my chest. I knew she could probably feel my heart pumping a million a minute, I felt her sigh as the song slowed down to a stop, she smiled slyly at me,

"What are we gonna do about _her_?" She looked at Carly up and down, as Carly watched us from the food table. I looked at Sam in the eyes, she nodded. "Ditch her." We both said in harmony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to admitt, I have a soft spot for the last bit. "Ditch her." Thats from real experience. Not Dancing-With-The-Love-Of-My-Life experience, but actually ditching someone. Sorry! I'm babbling.

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. 9 iLove You Too

Ok, this is the last Chapter. It's been a wonderful experience and I thank all of you who added me to their favourite and reviewed my first FanFic, I love you all even though I don't know you!

Oh, good speech, I'll take that Grammy now!

Enjoy! Please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pretended to dance and waited until we were out of view and made a run for it. We ended up in the hotel garden laughing hysterically,

"She didn't look too happy!" Sam laughed, we were close to an arch way thing, we stood underneath it, and we heard another slow song play from the open doors of the hotel. I held out my hand and she took it and curtsied, I laughed and we dance again.

"You're so corny." Sam noted. I just laughed once.

"Yeah, but you look _girly_." I smirked; she shot me a death glare.

"Take. It. Back..." She hissed.

"Ah, ah, _ah_." I warned. "Remember _I_ pinned _you_ the other night, Sam."

"That was just luck." She noted matter-of-factly. I smiled down at her.

"Wanna bet?" I teased. Her eyes brightened.

"_Always_." She could never refuse a bet.

I grinned at her and pushed her back into the wall of the arch, I lifter her hands above her head quickly and held them there. She looked upon me with the same look she gave the night I almost kissed her, the one that drove me absolutely crazy.

"You gotta stop looking at me like that, it's driving me _crazy_!" I moaned.

I let go of her hands and she let them fall to her sides.

I cupped her face with both of my hands and leaned in, I paused before touching her lips, waiting for a distraction. But none came. I leaned further until my lips crashed with hers. I was half expecting that she would snap my neck right there but she didn't move. I pulled away after a few seconds. I looked into her eyes again and she had them closed, they slowly flickered open.

"Sorry." I said bluntly. She looked in my eyes with my favourite expression.

"Don't be." She whispered, I stroked her cheek and she started to breathe heavier. "_Freddie..."_ She breathed.

It was crazy how whenever she said my name like that, that I would feel as if I'm floating. I crashed my lips to hers again, but this time she joined in to. I let my tongue slide across her lips pleading for entrance, she parted her lips slightly letting me in, and she grabbed onto my hair and pulled me closer running her fingers through it so we were deeper into the kiss. We continued to kiss like this until we had to come up for air.

I rested my forehead against hers, we were both panting. I put both my hands on either side of her face and looked her in the eyes, as did she. I closed my eyes and kept my hands on her beautiful face,

"You know?" I started, she sighed for the answer. "I love you...More than anyone." I opened my eyes to see her expression; it was smooth with a small smile.

"You know, Fredward? I love you too...More than anything." I chuckled.

"What about ham?" I asked and she looked deep in thought. I was a little hurt. I kissed her again with all the might I had. When I opened my eyes to look at her she still had her eyes closed, she opened them and grinned.

"You win." I kissed her all over, and she laughed. "I'm glad I came today, especially since you didn't kiss me after '_Wake up Spencer!_'" I blushed violently.

"You _did_ notice?" I asked. She nodded.

"If Spencer hadn't have walked in, I would have let you." She smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too."

"_Finally_, Freddie! You have wanted to get her since the spray cheese incident!" Carly cried from behind us, we turned towards her.

"Cheese spray? I've wanted him since our first kiss, _years_ ago." Sam winked at me. My eyes widened. I hugged her with all my strength. Carly was stood behind us, surprised. _Oh, she didn't know about that, damn!_ Sam started giggling, I looked at her questioningly, and so did Carly.

"I just realised." She paused. "We're Seddie!" I laughed with her,

"Or Fram." She grinned at my comment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like the last part!

How was the kiss? Please, tell me how you liked it.

Well, thats the END!

I can do my homework from 3 weeks ago now...


End file.
